Je suis désolé
by The Lantern
Summary: A disturbing turn of events has taken place, at least for Krad. Will he survive the possesssive imortal care of an undead mother and escape with his life, in which she wishes to keep, bonding him to her forever, to replace the loss of her own child? Yaoi
1. Chapter 1

**_Disclaimer: I don't own DN Angel_**

"_Je suis désolé, mère..."_

"Dark?" Ruby orbs widened incredulously, the boy's companion choked on a disgruntled groan.

The thief grinned. Undoubtedly adjusting to his change in height and age.

"Miss me Dai-chan?" He chuckled crossing his arms violet eyes glinting with laughter.

* * *

I came to, a numb sensation making itself known to me.

The muted colors of my surroundings faded in and out of my vision.

My cheek stings as an unbearably freezing breeze pierces the tendons in my cheek.

I flinch.

Slowly, my fluttered open, catching a glimpse of the one behind the cold.

My breath catches in my throat.

Brutal hazel orbs bore into my own, not an inch away, murky peach skin blurs in and out of vision, like a semi-broken television screen.

I choke on a scream and strain to keep a semi-indifferent composure.

The image breathes, carefully mimicking my own breathing pattern.

The blood pounds in my ears and my fists clenches on the dusty satin sheets of the unfamiliar bed.

The temperature drops abruptly as the realistic misty being draws closer, grey breath penetrates my lips as its own hovers over mine.

I start to shake from the constant cold. For the first time since my awakening I notice my wings have disappeared.

It peers at me, facial expression unreadable. Then turns, I observe that its feet blur, not even treading on air as it sweeps out the room, through the cream colored wall.

Only then do I take in my surroundings. A child's room, vanilla walls, sky blue drapes, a toy box, and matching carpet, all layered with dust. The window had an inconceivably wonderful over view of a garden, perhaps a labyrinth of hedges, in which time had taken its toll.

I draw my knees up to my chin and relax, pausing when I caught sight of my overly dainty wrist, and then shrugged off the covers which had been tucked over me.

My eyes widen in disbelief and my throat tightens with horror.

What in the hell had happened to me!

* * *

Dark set down h is cup of hot coco, smiling crookedly.

"So what do you need to know?"

"Well.."

_**0O0O0O0O0OO0O**_

_Heh, what do you think happened to Krad and Dark? Reveiw if you think you know!_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer: I decline the ownership of DN Angel.**_

The image is back, that dizzying flickering still about its blurry outline.

I shift, slipping the covers back over me as it floats closer.

Finally I force myself to fully take note of this creature.

Fair hair, startlingly similar to my own golden locks, flows from her shoulders, ghostly in their loose curls.

A faded yellow gown in which it –she- adorned was smeared with muted copper. Mainly around the abdominal region and the crusted metallic liquid trailing down unearthly pale legs.

I am reluctant to blink as she flits closer.

Abruptly I shriek, a chillingly electrocuting cold paralyzes my skull as a phantasmal hand passes through my hair and into my head.

Through clenched lid I gazed in agony at the origin of my affliction. Fulminating lips parted in a terrifyingly voiceless wail. She draws away to tear at her own tresses.

Yelping in fright I scramble to the side of the bed, recoiling from the macabre sight.

Fatuously I meet her scrutiny. She's still now, her piercing orbs of hazel glinting with an almost maternal feel. Perplexed I avert my gaze to the hard wood floor of this room I'm restrained to.

My stomach rumbles, void of nourishment as it is. Her beguilement was tangible. I snap my head up to glare at the being, how she dare gain entertainment at my ridiculously human functions appalls me, was she not the same in her youth?

I may not be fully mature in this state, but I am still capable of harm.

She is beside me now, gesturing so I realize that she is attempting to coax me to follow her.

Scowling, I unwillingly give into my temptation.

Even an astral being such as myself has needs, especially if they are reduced into a vexing state of juvenescence.

God cast damnation on that idiotic larcenist of a counterpart you plagued me with.

* * *

"….don't worry 'bout it, I'll take care of him, for now get me some of that food." Dark then sneezed.

"So Krad's sealed?" Satoshi hissed impatiently, he'd be taking no chances.

"Sure, he's got a guard on him at all times." Dark mused thinking about his cheeky other half's position. Under him of course….it had been quite disconcerting when he realized that he could no longer commit act sensuality with the slender blond.

Of course seeing a helpless chibi-angel was bound to be worth the wait.

However the thought of just skipping the years of wait and taking his virginity again was quite tempting…So to allow his little lover/enemy to grow up, he forced himself to leave the feisty pretty with the young mute mother who had offered her protection to the child.

How could any harm befall his pet? The woman was perfectly friendly if not a bit wary of touch.

_**~~Author note~~~~**_

_**Now what do you think is wrong with Dark's beliefs? Poor Krad…I just love scaring him…but for now he must be lulled into a false sense of security. **_

_**Krad: What? –Scowl-**_

**_Jess:N-nothing K-sama! -nervous laughter- anyway thankyou Ichigo-wizu-chan! Deadrat-kun! And Stormshadow-chan!_**

**_Dark: Krad I want to fuck you...violently...\_**

**_Krad: Well you got me turned into a chibi so, HA! -STICKS OUT TONGUE-_**

**_Dark: You know I had to darling, it was the only way we could have our own bodies. -Throws Tantrum as Krad stalks off-_**


End file.
